Daddy's baby girl
by twilight1996
Summary: Sequel to daddy's little girl...After everything that bella and carlisle have bin through, one mistake could possibly tear them apart for good...Authors note..IM SO SORRY I HAVINT UPLOADED THIS..but enjoy :
1. Preface

Daddy's baby girl.

Everything happens for a reason… Right? I don't really like the feeling of having disappointment on my shoulders from somebody I truly care about.

I don't mean to disappoint him all the time, I honestly don't. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me, and sometimes I do stupid things, just to try and get back at him.

I do love him, I do love my daddy. But I'm not sure if he still loves me especially after what I did.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one.

With Charlie out of the picture life has been better, the drama from last year is left behind, and the only thing left as a reminder of what happened is the nightmares that haunt me at night. Edward and I we have bin inseparable since that night, the fact that we almost lost each other made us both think twice, how much do we love each other? A lot, so he don't want to chance not having each other, so we spend every minute we can with each other.. But my dad Carlisle doesn't like it, the only reason we ever fight anymore is always about Edward and i.

"You spend too much with him" dad would say, and I would snap at him.

"Just leave us alone" and then I would stomp upstairs to my bedroom, slam the door and cry.

I wake myself from the day dream, and finish packing my duffle bag, there's only so much of his crap I will take. Just because he's my father does not mean he has the right to tell me who I can and cannot see. His attempt at telling me I cannot see Edward is rather pathetic, i hurt though. My own father causing me pain, trying to keep somebody I love away from me. I am 17 now, and I have grown up since last year. Well maybe not grown up, I'm a bit more mature, I don't scream at my father like I use to, well no I still do, but only when he deserves it. Like now for instances. I can hear him, ranting about how much of a mistake Edward is.

"I don't understand why she needs to see him all the time, that boy is nothing but trouble" I can picture his face, disgusted. I shake my head and through in the last bit of my clothes that I plan to pack. I grab my guitar and put my bag on my back, I need a fast get away, I don't want to get caught up in dad's yelling. My shoes are on, and I'm ready to leave, I open my door quietly and tip toe out, I listen for a moment, dad is in the kitchen talking to my mother who is trying to talk him out of what he told me, I'm ready to run down the stairs when I'm stopped.

"What are you doing Bella?" Jasper asks, I turn to him.

"Nothing" it's a lie. Jasper can read it, I know he can. He always knows when something is wrong.

"I know what you're up to" Jasper eyes me, I give him a pleading look.

"Jazzy please, I need to see him" hoping he will understand. No luck, he gives me a angry look.

"You're not seeing Edward, I don't like him anymore than dad does" He shakes his head.

"Why do you dislike him so much?" I want to shout but I keep my voice at an even level.

"Because he's taking my baby sister away from me" he says.

"Jasper he isn't taking me away from nobody" I say pleading.

"Go put your stuff away and we can finish talking" He says, but even I know it's just an excuse so he can go and tell dad my plan and then I won't ever get to go. I shake my head.

"Sorry" I say. With that I take off running down the stairs, I stop briefly at the door looking for my keys, I know time is running out jasper is tailing it behind me, ready to get my father. I finally find the right set, and I open the door and take off running to the garage. This is where the trouble will come in, the garage door is connected into the kitchen, I run to the side and open up the door, its opening slowly, which isn't helping. When it's open enough for me to get in, and go to my car, my father is already running down the stairs, I unlock my door and get in, I lock the doors quickly, just as dad runs to my window.

"Bella open up" He has a look of fury on his face. For a split second I consider it, but the memory of him telling me that I cannot see Edward anymore flashes before me, i start my car, and I'm about to drive out but then he runs over, and pushes the button on the garage opener, and begins closing the door, I debate on whether or not I could make it through but that split second it took me to think, it was too late. I'm angry to say the least, I'm so mad at myself, at my father, at jasper, at everything. I open my car door, grab my things and slam the door so loud, I possibly think I could break it, I turn to my father.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asks, I don't want to hear his lecture, I'm so upset and mad. He doesn't get it, I want to be with Edward. The only thing that comes to my mind

"I hate you" I say it slowly, so he understands, he looks hurt, and I think good. I turn around and walk out of the garage, I walk into the house and up the stairs, to my room, I put my things down before I fall into my bed crying. Why does he do this to me? He drives me insane, he doesn't get what it's like to be my age, I just want to be with Edward, i love everybody in my family but Edwards the one I want to be with, everybody in the house is against me. I crawl off my bed, and open my closet door, I close it behind me settling into one of the corners, this is my space, the place where I can be alone. I feel my phone in my pocket, I grab it and dial the number I've dialled one to many times. I wait trying to control myself while it rings.

"Hello" A bubbly voice greets.

"Alice" I try to sound happy, but right away she can tell there's something wrong.

"Bella what's matter?" She asks softly.

"I hate him, I hate it here, and I need to leave" I say

"Be strong" she whispers

"It's so hard" I sob.

"What happened?" She asks.

"There trying to keep me away from him" The thought has me breaking down and crying again. I can practically see Alice shaking her head in disappointment

"That's wrong, he shouldn't do that" She says, I nod my head in agreement. Ever since what happened last summer with Alice and her baby, she doesn't trust them, never will. So she moved, she moved to California, far away from here.

"I miss you" I say.

"me to" She says, I imagine both of us, in my closet just talking about anything, that's how it was for the few months we had together before Alice decided to move.

"I don't understand why they won't let me leave, they let you leave without a fight" I say leaning back,

"They don't care about me as much as you" That must sting even to say that, it stings just hearing it.

"Alice that's not true" I say, calmly.

"It is, if they cared, they would have comforted me when I lost her" she whispers.

"Ally" I say comforting.

"I wish that I never lost her, I had a life planned for us, it wouldn't be the best life, but I would have had her, and she would have had me. She would have loved me, unconditionally" It isn't hard to tell she's crying,

"I love you Alice" I say softly

"Love you to bells" Eventually we end out conversation, and I'm tired. I close my phone and curl into a ball. I close my eyes and remove all thoughts of hate from my mind, the only thing I dream about is Edward.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two.

I'm running I don't know where, up a set of stairs, there old and squeak at every step. I'm not sure why I'm panicked, or why I'm trying to leave so fast. All I know is I need to leave, I'm up the stairs, and then I open the door it's all quite, I'm not sure if that's good or bad. I turn looking for a door and I'm in luck, I run forward and swing the door open, and then it clicks I'm running from Charlie. He's standing in front of me, I let my screams ripple through my chest, and I shout his name over and over, bagging him to let me go, he picks me up, swings the door that I just ran from, open and tosses me as if I'm dirty laundry. I scream louder, as I hit the ground, the pain in my back, the pain in my leg, my arm, I scream for all the pain in my life.

"Bella" I ignore it, all I can focus on is the pain.

"Bella" I begin to cry now,

"Bella" I painfully try and turn into a ball, but something is stopping me.

"Bella" I open my eyes, its dark and the pain I felt is gone. It was only a dream.

"Bell's it's okay" I register that the last person that I want to see is sitting beside me, telling me everything is okay. I don't say a single word to him,

"Leave" I say in between my cries, he looks shocked.

"Unbelievable..." I can hear him getting up.

"Your grounded" pathetic I think, I wait till he's gone and my door is safely closed, before I check what time it is, its 3 in the morning. I see the flashing sign that notifies that I have missed messages, or call's. Every call from Edward, I slowly lift myself off my bed, and then make my way back into my closet, nobody ever hears me in here, I dial his number, its takes 11 rings for him to finally pick up.

"Hello" his voice is drowsy.

"Edward?" I whisper

"Bella, is everything okay?" He asks, worry heavy in his voice.

"Sort of, nothing serious, but can you come get me?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll leave right now, ill text you when I'm out front" He's about to hang up when I stop him.

"No wait at the very end of the road, they'll see your car, and catch me for sure" I say.

"Okay" I hear the confusion but he goes with it anyway, and he hangs up. I my things I planned on taking from before again, I wait about a good 30 minutes, before I feel my phone vibrate

_I'm here_

I slip my shoes on and my backpack on, and grab my guitar. I slowly and quietly make my way downstairs, I go to the front door and double check if he set the alarm, the alarm is flashing a green colour, which means it is set, so I guess I won't be leaving through the doors. I go to the kitchen window, which is too small for me to even squeeze through. I check all the windows downstairs that are able to open, and there's no luck for any. There's only one option left, I go back upstairs to my room, I climb onto my bed and open my window, I take the screen off I take my duffle bag and toss it out to the ground, I put my guitar on my back, as I slowly climb out the window, I grab onto the tree branch and find my balance, when I feel safe enough I push the window close again, carefully I lower my guitar as low as I can and then I drop it, it makes a small sound, but I doubt anything broke on it. I slither down the branch and then onto another, there's no more branches and there's about a 4 foot drop to the ground, I take a breath and launch myself from the tree, me being clumsy like I am, I don't land it, and I feel a burning in my ankle. I take a moment to get myself together and I try my best to ignore the pain in my ankle, I gather my stuff again and try to run the rest of the way, but it's easier said than done, I'm able to limp the rest of the way, its takes me 10 minutes to see Edwards lights for his car, I'm relieved. I finally reach his car, Edward gets out the minute he sees me.

"Hello love" he smiles.

"Hi" I try to control my breath, I'm panting.

"Are you okay?" he asks, steading me.

"I hurt my ankle" I try to keep the pain out of my voice but Edward understands how much it hurts. He quickly grabs the things from my hands, and helps me into his car, he pops his trunk open and then puts my stuff in it. He comes around and gets in.

"What happened love?" He asks softly.

"The alarm was set, and I couldn't go through the front door, so I had to go through my window" I sigh leaning back into my chair, as the pain hits me again. Edward looks beyond worried.

"We need to get you to the hospital" I don't protest I need pain meds. Silently we pull out, and then were driving to the hospital, it's all blurry, Edward tries to make conversation but it's all hazy for me to understand, eventually he just holds my hand. I process that were at the hospital now, Edwards carrying me in, he talks to somebody and then were sitting waiting. It seems like hours, before somebody gets to see me. He examines my ankle and confirms what I already know. Then were told to go upstairs to get a cast, which takes another hour or so, than finally he proscribes medication. By the time we get to leave it's almost 5 in the morning, in a half hour my father will be here for work.

"Edward we need to leave right away, my father has to work soon, I don't doubt he won't be here early" Edward registers what I'm saying and nods his head, he carries me out quickly. Were out in the parking lot when I see my father's black car slide into a space.

"Edward run" I slightly hit his chest, he sees what I see and takes off into a run, we get to Edwards car, and he unlocks it and puts me in, he runs around and opens his door, starts the car. As we pull out of the lot, I notice my father's stare at the Volvo.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three.

I settle into Edwards's chest content, I'm exhausted and I'm ready to fall asleep. Were both tired, and I'm about to fall into sleep when my phone starts ringing, I ignore it and then it goes silent, I settle again but it starts ringing, I suppress a moan and get up and grab my phone, those pain meds are obviously not strong enough because I'm still awake.

"Hello" I try to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Bella" My dad yells at me, I look at Edward who's trying to stay awake for me, I limp out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Yes dad?" I ask innocently.

"Where the hell do you think you are?" Obviously not pleased with my attitude.

"I'm with my boyfriend" I say leaning against the counter taking some of the weight off of my leg.

"Get the hell home right now" He says. It only makes me mad.

"No just leave me the hell alone" I say.

"Your officially our daughter, we adopted you, you stay with us till you 18" He snaps.

"Let me have some freedom" I snap back.

"I'll send jasper to come get you, at 7" He says. Then he hangs up. I limp back to bed, Edward is fully awake, I lay down on his chest.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"fine" I say leaning in to kiss him, I wish my father were here to see it, see me and Edward together doing what he doesn't want us to. It only gets far more romantic than just kissing at this point.

"Bella I'm sorry we can't" Edward cuts me off, we flew off his limits a while ago.

"Why?" I kiss his neck, he moans a little.

"Because I don't have you know" He says, I bite him a little, and he moans again. Soon enough we've forgotten that we even stopped, and then were making love.

…

I wake up laying on Edwards chest, I check the time its 10 o'clock, dad said jasper was coming at 6, so I guess he isn't, I can see my phone lighting up into a green light, means I missed a call which is obviously jasper. I ignore it and go back to sleep.

This time when I wake up, it's because I'm feeling pain, Edward isn't in bed, I slowly and carefully get up, I limp out into the living room where Edward sits sipping coffee.

"Morning love" He gives me a smile.

"Morning" I mumble.

"Coffee?" he asks getting up.

"Pain meds" I suggest. He nods his head and retrieves them. When he comes back I'm already seated and drinking his coffee, Edward smiles and hands me 2 small tablets, I take them and wait for the relief.

"How did you sleep?" He asks, sitting down, he hands me a new mug, and takes his back.

"Great, yourself?" I ask smiling.

"Good" He says, I lean back into my chair, feeling content.

"So...Jasper stopped by" Edward says

"What did he have to say?" I ask

"I explained to him about your ankle, and he said that he won't hesitate to beat the living crap out of me" Edward chuckles finishing. This one pushes me too far, it's one thing to not want me to visit my boyfriend, and it's another thing the threaten him. Edward see's the look on my face

"No Bella don't be mad at him, he's only trying to be a big brother, and you're already fighting with your dad" Edward says trying to reason with me.

"No, it's none of their business" I say, Edward nods his head leaving well enough alone.

…..

We both sit in front of the computer trying to record a song, but every time we try one of us messes up, or starts laughing.

"Okay ready?" I ask regaining my composure.

"Yes mama" Edward says with a goofy grin, I start laughing.

"I thought you were ready?" He turns to me, I smile brightly, stopping my laugh.

"I'm-"I begin, but Edward cuts me off, kissing me. When we break apart from the kiss, I smile.

"Ready?" I ask, he nods.

I begin strumming my guitar to the beat, and Edward begins.

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

_Edward looks at me, I smile and begin to sing _

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

_I tap my guitar while Edward sings. _

…_._

When were finally done recording, my stomach hurts from laughing so much, and there's over 150 takes. Edward and I lay in bed together, I lay my head on his chest, and he's playing with my hair.

"What do you think of getting married?" He asks casually.

"I would like to someday..." my voice trails off.

"To me?" He asks, with a smile.

"Yes" I smile. Edward lifts my head of his chest and gets off the bed, I sit up.

"Where are you going?" I ask, he goes over to his closet, and gabs something. He comes back and gets on one knee. Right away I know what he's doing. He holds a little box in front of me.

"Isabella Cullen, would you be my wife?" He asks, then smiles at me.

"yes." I whisper, and smile.


	5. Chapter four

Quick note, I would really like if some of the people who are reading this would review… k thanks :)

Chapter four.

The ring it fits perfectly, Edward said it was his mothers, which makes it all the more special. We're laying together again, after everything I think I'm finally happy, I will marry my Edward someday, for now he's my fiancé. I'm just closing my eyes, and falling into sleep when there's knocking at the door, Edward gently gets up and goes and opens it, I don't understand why my mind didn't register that it could possibly my father or jasper or emmet. When I hear somebody fall to the ground why didn't I register that it could possibly be Edward, I get up and run as fast as I can, I ignore the pain my foot is protesting, the scene before me, makes me wish I had never come. Edwards laying on the ground holding his face, and Emmet looks pissed off, he's about ready to give Edward more, before I intervene.

"Emmet leave him alone!" I shout, I Neal down next to Edward.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper, the guilty feeling, that I'm the reason he just got punched hits. Seconds later I'm lifted off the floor.

"Let me go" I shout, kicking at the air.

"Bella calm down" Only my father would do this, send the boys and him to rescue me.

"I hate you" I scream over and over, each time I hope it stabs him deeply.

…..

I've been grounded to my room, well sort of. I have a curfew to the house. I'm aloud to wonder the house do what I may until 7 pm, than I have to retire to my room for the night, than I'm aloud to leave at 7am. It's a prison, most of the time, I just shut myself to my room, I'm aloud to use my cell phone still, but that's it. No computer, no TV, no nothing. Its bin 2 days since the incident. I haven't had the guts to message Edward yet, but I probably should.

_I'm so sorry Edward_

I push the send button, I lay my head back against my bed, I've only had a few visitors since I've been grounded to my room, jasper and Emmet. They both received the cold shoulder while they tried to apologize to me. I feel my phone vibrate.

_It wasn't your fault, but I've been thinking, maybe you and I are not such a good idea anymore… _

I refuse to accept what just bin has said.

_What do you mean? _

I text back, I lay numbly on my bed, until my phone vibrates

_I'm sorry my Bella, it just isn't working, your father dislikes me a lot, and I can't live with that, I love you, but it's for the best…I'm breaking up with you._

I don't know what else to do, I through my phone against the wall, tears fall down my face at once, uncontrollably, and my body shakes with sobs. I'm caught in-between being so broken, or being mad at my father. I get off my bed, and limp down the stairs, I don't both to try and stop my tears, I walk into the living room were my family is all sitting watching TV. My mother turns to me, concern is heavy once she catches a glimpse at me.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asks getting up, and hurrying over to me. I ignore what she has just said, my brothers and my father turn to me.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Are you proud?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Edward just dumped me" I shout, he looks a little bit concerned but doesn't bother to try and comfort me.

"I'm sorry" he says

"This is what you have wanted, you have been working to do, and now it's finally done. You broke me, I hate you, I will never forgive you, only 156 days till I get to fucking leave you" I shout. I turn around walk back up to my room, I slam the door loudly behind me. I lock it, and fall onto my bed. I cry, I scream, the pain is unbearable, I punch my bed over and over. Eventually I tire myself out, and I lay under my blankets, in a ball and cry myself to sleep.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
then waking up is the hardest part  
you roll outta bed and down on your knees  
and for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was he really here?  
Is he standing in my room?  
No he's not, 'cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five.

I don't wake up until 5 in the afternoon, but I don't get up, I stay in bed. I don't want to face any of them, they all caused this. The pain that stings every time my heart beats, the ring that burns on my finger, the tears that run down my face. I don't know how many days its bin since he, him my Edward, I let a sob out at just the thought of his name. As I was saying, I don't really remember, or know how many days it's been since, it happened. Its beyond hot in my room, but I refuse to leave, I refuse to eat, maybe I'm depressed, that's an understatement, I'm beyond depressed. I ignore the yelling that's been going on next door, aka in his room, and in my mother's room. Obviously things are taking a toll on both my mom and him. Its bin going on since I've taken my vow of silence, I could always hear the yelling.

"Bella" I star up at the ceiling, I don't look at who's at my door. I feel my bed shift, so it's one of the boys.

"Bella" I recognize the voice, the voice I have grown to hate.

"I'm worried about you, I'm obviously not very fond of Edward, and what he did. But just because you hate me doesn't mean I do, I still love you" My father's pleading tone, is obviously from the heart, I've heard it one to many times. Slowly I sit myself up, when I take in his face, he's obviously shocked at my movement, since I've refused to move for days.

"You want to know something?" I say, just above a whisper. He nods his head.

"That night, when everything fell apart, Edward promised me that he would never leave me, always love me no matter what" I say hushed, proposing sums it all up.

"When we sang and played guitar together, made something special out of music, it felt right…like I finally had something right in my life" I sort of smile to myself.

"But I guess I wasn't right, I was wrong" I say staring down at my knees, tears fall off my face into my hands. My father remains silent.

"After all that we've been through, me being kidnapped, and him being accused of murdering me, we stood strong. But we've fallen" I say sadly.

"Honey life moves on" Dad whispers.

"How does life move on when you don't have a clue what life is anymore, I thought I had it figured out, my family loved me, my boyfriend loved me, but both of the things I knew in life have betrayed me" I say

"I don't regret trying to keep you two apart" My dad says, but it's his tone that keeps my silent, he sounds understanding, caring almost.

"You know what bugs me the most about this? Is that you drove him to leaving me" I don't through the blame on people a lot, but this one is pretty clear.

"If I would have known that he could have hurt you so bad, I would have stopped emmet, I have stopped myself from pushing you" He says.

"You obviously pushed me to far, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this one" I whisper.

"I'm so sorry" my dad says, pleading.

"Sorry doesn't fix a broken soul" I say laying back down. We remain silent until finally we gets up and leaves. I stare up at the roof again.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six.

"She just needs time" I shout, I don't usually use such a tone at somebody I love, but the subject has been mentioned far too many times, and its mostly just frustration that makes my voice rise.

"You don't understand what you have done!" Esme shouts right back at me, her eyes dance with fire, its bin almost a year since we have fought.

"I fully understand what I have done! She's too young to have a boyfriend, so god forgive me if I'm wrong for thinking that she should still be living with her family" I snap.

"Go talk to her dammit" Esme shouts, I stare at her, she meets my gaze, and shakes her head. Then walks out. I sit on the bed, why things gone so badly, esme have has always stood by my side through anything. Fighting, shouting at each other is beyond both of us, were supposed to love each other. I shake my head, and do as I was told, I walk down the hall to belle's room. She hasn't left her room in 4 doors, I've checked on her a few times, each time she was sleeping. I open her door, and it's no surprise she's laying on her bed.

"Bella?" I ask carefully. I don't get a response, maybe she's sleeping again.

"Bella?" I ask once more, she moves just slightly, and I know right away she's awake. I sit down on her bed.

"Bella I'm worried about you, I'm obviously not very fond of Edward, and what he did. But just because you hate me doesn't mean I do, I still love you" I say explaining myself, I don't expect a response from her. But she's always surprising me, she sits up.

"You want to know something?" I nod my head, these are the first words she has said in days.

"That night, when everything fell apart, Edward promised me that he would never leave me, always love me no matter what" she says, she doesn't make eye contact, and she doesn't sound angry. I look down, I never realized this would be the result of getting those two away from each other.

"When we sang and played guitar together, made something special out of music, it felt right…like I finally had something right in my life" I study her, she smiles to herself.

"But I guess I wasn't right, I was wrong" the smile banishes from her face, she stares at her knee's as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"After all that we've been through, me being kidnapped, and him being accused of murdering me, we stood strong. But we've fallen" she shakes her head, as if she's trying to wake up from a nightmare. I remember last summer clearly, every fathers nightmare, of possibly losing his daughter.

"Honey life moves on "I whisper softly.

"How does life move on when you don't have a clue what life is anymore, I thought I had it figured out, my family loved me, my boyfriend loved me, but both of the things I knew in life have betrayed me" She asks

"I don't regret trying to keep you two apart" I say, I know what I was preventing, teen pregnancy, the very last thing I need for her. The one thing I can't stand, is when teens have sex and result in kids. I know Bella is smarter than that, but it's Edward I don't trust.

"If I would have known that he could have hurt you so bad, I would have stopped Emmet, I have stopped myself from pushing you" I do regret getting Edward to dump her, I would have stopped it.

"You obviously pushed me to far, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this one" The words sting me deeply, I don't know if Bella will ever want to trust me again.

"I'm so sorry" I say.

"Sorry doesn't fix a broken soul" she says, than lays back down. I know it's the end of our conversation, I stay for a little while before I walk out of her room, shutting the door behind me.


	8. Chapter seven

Quick note, regarding two things.

PLEASE REVIEW. I have 5 reviews, and I know dang well that there is more than 5 people reading, because I've gotten like 25 emails saying so and so have added my story to my favourites, so I will not update with a new chapter until I reach my goal of 10 reviews…sorry guys, I don't ask for much..

SPOILER…..okay so it's pretty obvious Bella is pregnant, if you never guessed it, than I'm sorry for ruining it….but in this chapter its only bin a week and a half, and it seems Bella is already experiencing pregnancy symptoms, I know that you don't get the symptoms right away like I said. So I just want to get to the point where she puts it together that she could be pregnant….that's all :)

Chapter seven.

I went down stairs, when both my mother and father were at work, jasper and Emmet were nowhere to be seen. Its bin a week and a half since I last saw Edward and my heart aches just to see him, hear his voice, anything. I quietly peek into the fridge, so much food, my mouth waters, 4 days without food is not a good thing. I take out eggs, out of all the food left over from meals I have missed, its eggs that I crave for. I break the egg and put them into a bowl, and stir them. Finally I pour it onto a pan and begin making my delicious eggs. I can barely stop myself the minute there done, the eggs burn my mouth, but the craving is tamed. I settle down into a chair, and eat. I've ate an entire bowl of eggs already, and I'm still hungry. i have missed a few meals, so I decide to snack on other things in the kitchen. When I'm finally satisfied, I don't count all the things I've eaten, I just clean up. When the kitchen looks like it looked when I entered, I head back upstairs, I close my door softly like I never left, I'm just settling back into my bed, feeling extremely tired, when I shoot out of bed, the contents I just stuffed down my throats trying to make its out of my mouth. I cover my mouth and bolt to the bathroom, I through the toilet seat up, and puke. When I think I'm finally finished, and I'm about to get up, the nausea comes over me and I collapse to the floor and puke some more. I lay my head on the toilet seat, I could fall asleep right now. I close my eyes, I try to wake myself but I just fall into sleep.

"Bella, what's wrong. What happened?" I'm shaken out of my sleep.

"What?" I open my eyes, Rosalie stands in front of me, concern heavy on her face.

"I thought you were dead, common" she helps me up, I lean on her for support.

"Honey are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm so tired..." my voice trails off. We enter my bedroom, and she lays me down.

"What happened?" she asks once again.

"I threw up. Over and over" I remember the gross sensation, the burning in my throat. She feels my forehead.

"You're not fevered…try to get sleep, ill check on you in the morning" She says, I nod and I don't hesitate to fall back asleep.

I wake up sweaty, none of the sick feelings I had from last night are still here. The only pain left is when my heart beats, I don't think that can be repaired, I lay back down and hold my chest. I think back threw all the times with Edward and me. Tears run down my face, no more memories are going to be made, Edward was always so much better than me, he could do better than me, but he always has chosen me. I never understood why, maybe he woke up, realised I'm just plain Jane with a phyco family. I think back to the last night we had together, breaking my ankle, almost running into dad, the angry call, us kissing. I sit up right fast, realization hitting me hard. The kissing turned into a whole lot more, Edward took my virginity, I had such a huge apatite yesterday….and then threw up. I get up and limp over to the calendar, I try and calculate how late I am for my period, and I am late, a week a half late.. And it clicks I'm pregnant


	9. Chapter eight

Another quick note… I have decided that I will set a limit for reviews for each chapter... It isn't much to ask for considering I'm trying my best to get new chapters up for you…all I want is a some feedback. So this chapter I would like a total of fifteen reviews all together.

Yes I know another note… but I would like to apologize, for not updating right away, I do have school. I try to take my laptop with me to wright when I have time but it does not work out, so I update when I can thanks :) enjoy this chapter.

Chapter eight.

I don't know what to do, I'm so confused, I guess the first thing I should do is get a pregnancy test, but I can't I'm grounded. I pace around my room, until finally I fall into my bed, frustrations get the better of me, and I begin to cry. I can't be, they won't understand why I did it. Then I remember Edward and I. He's the father, and he's left me behind. I calm myself down, and get up. I usually don't leave my room, but I need to find Rosalie. I walk down the hallway quietly, until I reach Rosalie's room. I knock softly than she opens it.

"Bella" she smiles, she sees my face and her smiles drops.

"You've been crying" She states. I nod and keep myself strong.

"Rosalie, I need a favoure" I say stepping into her bedroom, she shuts the door behind me.

"yeah sure anything" she says walking back to her desk, she turns her chair around to face me, I sit down on her bed.

"I need you to buy me "I take a breath

"Pregnancy test" I whisper.

"Tell me you didn't" She whispers. I nod my head ashamed.

"With him?" she asks. I nod.

"Oh Bella" she gets up and wraps her arms around me.

"It was a stupid mistake, and I'm freaking out, I don't know what will happen I'm so confused" I say embracing her tightly.

"We'll figure this out" she says rubbing my back, I nod trusting her fully.

…

I lay on roses bed, her bed is rather comfortable, or maybe it's because I have not left my bed in so long, that it no longer feels comfy the way I use to think. My mind wants to wonder back to Edward but every time I even think his name I snap into something different. I hear the door open and close from downstairs, I listen hoping its Rosalie, I wait 5 minutes before finally she comes up.

"Hey I got it" she says closing the door behind her. I take a breath as she takes it out. She hands it to me, I open the box carefully, and then a little white bag falls out, that holds the test itself.

"I'm scared" I say quietly.

"Whatever your answer is I'm always here for you" she says rubbing one of my shoulders I nod and tuck the test into my pocket and walk to the washroom. I pee on the little stick and set it on the counter, I wake 10 minutes like the box says wrap it up and wash my hands, I print to Rosalie's room.

"well?" She asks, I bite my lip, she gets up and comes over. She looks over my shoulder staring at the cloth, finally I remove the cloth revealing my awnser.


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine.

I feel faint, my knee's become weak, and it can't be, it can't be happening like this. Rose remains silent.

"I've messed up" I drop the test, rose doesn't say anything, she sits on the bed and I lean against her wall, neither of us speak. Eventually I leave and head to my room, I pick up the test off the ground and go to my room. I close the door behind me, I lean against it. I can't believe it. I pace around panic setting in, I'm dead, beyond dead. How could I be so stupid, I begin pacing again, I pull the test out and I still don't believe it.

"Oh no...Oh no...Oh no" I just keep going on, the silence of the situation bugged me too much.

"Bella?" I bump into my desk, almost knocking over my lamp, I steady it, i jam the test into my pocket of my hoodie, I open the door, and there stands my father. I don't give him the cold shoulder, I try to clear my face of emotions, but my thoughts just go back to the baby growing in my stomach as we speak.

"I heard you, I was wondering if everything was okay" He asks studying my face, I want to scream yes, and break down crying.

"Um yes no maybe" I run my hand through my hair.

"Let's talk about it" my dad suggests, he's about to step into my bedroom but It's the last thing I need so I cut him off.

"Um no not right now" maybe after he finds out I'm pregnant.

"Bella" I can see the plead in his face, but I shake my head.

"I'm actually tired, night dad" I say, I try to shut the door, and then the last thing I wanted to happen happened, the pregnancy test falls out of my pocket, I try to reach down to grab it, but my dad seems to already have it, and picked it up. He's staring at it. I snatch it away from his hands. I try to shut the door again, like none of this has ever happened. But it has.

"Please tell me that is not yours" He whispers, I don't know whether or not to make an excuse as to why I have a pregnancy test that is positive, I don't answer, I stare shamefully down at my feet, ignoring his question.

"Dammit Bella answer me NOW" His fist meets the side of my door.

"I'm so sorry daddy" I whisper, tears spill over.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" He shouts, I shake my head. I was stupid.

"How the hell do you think you're going to raise a fucking baby?" he snaps, he grabs my wrist and drags me down the stairs.

"I DON'T KNOW" I shout at him, I try to loosen my grasp, from his hand but he refuses.

"Let go of me!" I wrestle my way around, but I don't break free.

"Sit down" he pulls a dinning chair out from the table, and he forces me to sit down, he toss's the positive test onto the table.

"You going to answer all of these questions I ask, and will not leave until i get an answer" his face is all fury.

"Question one, who's the father" He paces around.

"Who the hell do you think?" I snap, standing up.

"Sit the hell down NOW" he turns around quickly, I don't say anything but I sit down.

"Now tell me why the hell you had sex." He says, he doesn't beat around the bush. My cheeks burn, I don't respond.

"You will not leave until I get an answer" he sits down across from me.

I think back to the night, it happened. How I received the call from my father and all I wanted to do was disappoint him, make him mad. My actions turned into this, all because I wanted to punish my father. I probably have done more harm to myself. Since i lost Edward, after everything is said and done. Finally it hits me, I'm pregnant, I have a baby growing inside of me, and I don't have a father for this child. My chest begins to hurt, with the pain of Edward returns. I hold my chest, in attempt to dim the pain, but it doesn't, I feel like I'm holding myself together.

"Bella answer me" I look up to my father sourly. His fury is still like fire, that's just begun.

"You made me do it" I finally manage. Its sets him off even more.

"MY FAULT?" he shouts.

"Yes, if you wouldn't be so obsessed in keeping me and _him_ from each other, I wouldn't have done it, I was angry" I say shamefully. My father's face is cold, and distant.

"Out." He says quietly, I don't understand what he means.

"What?" I ask

"Leave, you have until Tuesday to get your things out of here, and leave" He shakes his head once more, and the tears running down his face, fall to the table. He gets up and walks away.


	11. Chapter ten

Ten.

I stare at the table. What just happened? I replay the events that just happened in my head once more, as I walk up the stairs numbly than into my room. I close the door softly, I collapse into my bed once more, tears burning me. Eventually I fall into sleep, I wake up about late afternoon, numbly. I let myself feel bad for everything that has happened, before I realize I don't have a place to stay, I don't even have a job. So I force myself out of bed, and to get ready, I go out job hunting, getting application forms from all sorts of places. I finally return home about evening, everybody is having supper at the table together. I don't bother to join them, I've over stayed my welcome. I walk up the stairs to my room once more and begin on a resume. When I finish I print off a bunch of copies. I set my resumes neatly in a pile and begin sorting through all my things, I've only just gone through my clothes when rose knocks on the softly, and she steps in.

"Hey" She says sorrow bright in her eyes. I hold myself together, if I'm going to raise this baby, I need to get myself together.

"Hey" I whisper folding up a sweater, and putting it neatly into the pile of clothes I plan on taking with me.

"I can't…i just can't believe he kicked you out" she says quietly, she sits down on the bed. I nod, grabbing a plastic garbage bag and stuffing all my clothes in it. Clothes are done, everything else now.

"I don't know what I'm going to do rose… I have nowhere to stay, I don't have a job yet… I have a baby to raise" tears threaten to fall but I hold them.

"That's why I have come to talk to you, I'm supporting you a hundred percent. After I got over the fact that daddy's little girl officially has bin kicked out, I got into gear.  
You have possibly gods greatest gift in your stomach and I refuse to let it slip away" I stare at rose, not understanding where she is heading.

"I hope to have kids someday, with emmet…" her voice trails off.

"Anyway, I have an apartment ready for you, now its not fancy, but its not no motel" she smiles, I jump up and hug her. She latterly just solved half of my problems.

"You don't have to start paying rent for another 3 months, I used the rest of the money that alice left in her bank card." She says.

"Oh yea…" remembering how Alice told us to go ahead and spend the rest in her bank account, because she wants to start over.

"Thank you rose" I say, knowing half of the money left was hers.

"You're welcome" she says.

"When am I welcome to move in?" I ask.

"End of the week" She says, Sunday.

"I have till Tuesday to move my things out" I say.

"well I can help you move everything out" She says, I know rose is going to be a big part in my new life. My new life, I don't have a chose now, im moving out, im becoming a mother.


	12. Chapter eleven

eleven

As I walk out to the truck, I notice father's car pull into the garage smoothly. I speed up a little bit, but dads already out of his car, and is walking towards me. I stare at him unknowingly.

I keep walking eventually I slow down.

"Bella" his voice has no emotion unreadable. I stop and turn around.

"I just have a few things to say to you, I always will love you" he says, for a split second I can see the old father I've grown to love, but its replaced by a poker face.

"And I just want to let you know, if you ever decided to get rid of this child, your welcome back home" He says. Heartless, is all I can think. Anger flares into me.

"You know what? I never want to come back, if keeping this child is what will keep you away then so be it, I'm going to have this little girl or boy, and they may not have much, or a fancy life like I've grown to know, but she will have the most love, all of it that I can give, will be hers. She'll be mine. I know I've done wrong, but you have to, the fact you just asked me to get rid of this baby, lets me know that It's time to leave" I yell at him.

"I love you DADDY" I shout, and I turn around, and get into roses truck. Slamming the door behind me, I watch as Emmet starts it, and we drive away. Leaving what I use to think was home behind.

….

"This is it" rose says opening the door to my new apartment. So far I have been pleasantly surprised about this apartment, when rose said it was basically average it was a lie. This is a 5 star apartment. The walls are all a beautiful white, nice hardwood flooring, fridge, stove, counters, and cabinets. I walk in further, I begin to explore the place, the living room has a little fire place, the living room connects to the kitchen, and down a hallway is two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The bathroom looks rather nice also, a nice bathtub. This can be home, I think.

"Thank you so much rose" I turn around and hug her.

"Your my sister…..I'll be there" She says kindly.

"Emmet and I need to get going, so let's get all your things unloaded" Rose pulls away, I nod.

….

"That's everything I believe" Emmet walks through the door. I nod and stand up.

"Emmet I truly want to thank you, I know this isn't easy with my situation, and you're probably disappointed, but I want to thank you, but helping me start off, and fix my mistake and live with them" I say kindly. He nods his head, and finally gives me a hug.

"I'll be there every step of the way, same with rose" he finally says, I hug him again. Knowing I have some support makes me happy.

"Bye sis" He smiles, and ruffles my hair, he turns around and walks out of the apartment.

"Bye bella, ill be seeing you soon, with baby clothes" She smiles and hugs me. I nod.

"I want to thank you once more, this means the world to me" I say, she nods. She waves and closes the door behind her when she leaves. I turn around to my house, boxes are piled in the living room, the only thing that is actually set up is my bed. Good enough, I dig though the boxes until I find my bed sheets, I make my bed and set all my pillows up nicely.

Now im finally home.


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter 13.

It usually takes people a few weeks to get everything unpacked and into place, seeing as I don't yet have a job, and I'm done with school all together , unpacking is all I can do. I don't see the point with going to school still, if I'm just going to drop out in a few months. So bottom line is I got everything unpacked in a whole 2 days. Not that I had a whole lot to unpack. So today I'm getting out, of this small apartment, and I'm going to drop off my resumes. I go around to all the stores that are hiring and some that I would like to work at. I debate for a while on whether I want to apply at the hospital, as a secretary, they would pay so much better than just some store worker, but then there's the chance of seeing my father everyday. Finally I decide to do it, it's for my baby. Slowly I pull into the hospital parking lot, park, and I lock the doors. I walk into the building and to the front desk, I tell the woman why I'm here, and she says to take a seat while she goes and gets somebody for me to talk to. I lean forward, and hold my head in my hands. Growing up within days is definitely taking a toll on me, trying to find a job, eventually worry about bills, food.

"bella?" I hear my name, I don't want to look up because it's who I exactly don't want to see. But I look anyway. Concern is heavy on his face. I don't say anything.

"is everything fine?" He asks, I don't awnser him, its none of his business.

"Isabella" I hear my name called, I stand and walk past him, and follow the nurse, and leads me to a woman, in a small office.

"Hello isabella, what can I do for you?" She asks, with a smile.

"I would like to apply to maybe be a secretary, or a assistance" I say and hand her one of my resumes. She reads it over.

"are you Carsile cullens daughter?" she asks, I debate for a split second whether to agree or not. Finally I nod.

"yes" she nods her understanding.

"so this would be a part time job?" She asks, I shake my head.

"full time" I say, she looks confused.

"you are only around 17 no, school?" She asks. I nod.

"im not going to school anymore" I say lamely. She nods.

"Well we are currently looking for some assistance, and with your father and his reputation you could possibly be hired" she says smiling.

"I should probably let you know, that I will need about a month off about 9 months from now" I say.

"well we will look into it, if you get hired" she says.

"May I ask why?" she asks.

"Well I'm pregnant" I say ashamed.

"Okay" she doesn't look flawed a bit.

" I will call you and let you know if you get the job, if you don't get a call within 3 days, well obviously you did not receive it. " I nod and stand up, and shake her hand. Finally I leave, just as im heading out into the parking lot I once again meet up with somebody I would rather not meet up with. I keep walking ignoring him completely.

"look Bella, just because you're not living with us…does not mean I don't care" he states, he keeps a steady pace with me. But the tone he uses with me, soft, like he cares makes me angry. I stop dead in my tracks, and whip around to face him.

"if you care, than why did you kick me out? I have no job, I have no place to stay, and I have a baby coming…you really do care don't you" I say sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"I will always care about you, maybe not this thing your having" He says, I stare at him in disbelief.

"Thing? I'm having a child! You will be the grandpa" I shout.

"Not to it, I will not be a grandpa until your well married" He says anger flying into him also.

"You obviously won't care about this child when it's born, so you should probably stop caring about me than to" I shout.

"I will always care about you, you're making a mistake" he says.

"Just stay out of my life, I'm having this baby, and I will love this little girl or boy, unconditionally, my love will be enough….they won't need you" I say softly, and I turn around and get into my car, and go back to my apartment.

…..

Its times like these where I wish Edward where around, but since he's not, the pain of having him gone comes back. I've been so busy with moving, and looking for a job, I temporarily forgot that I didn't have Edward with me. The pain in my chest starts to hurt. So I get out of bed because I don't know what else to do. I go out into my living room and sit on my couch, I lean forward staring at the phone. He deserved to know, just because he doesint love me, does not mean he doesint deserve to know. With my child coming and I still don't have a job, I will need money from him. Finally after debating I dial in the number I have yet to forget. It rings for a while and then somebody picks up.

"Hello?" I don't recognize the voice. Sounds like a girl.

"Edward..?" I ask

"oh no hold on ill get him for you" She says happily. My mind goes into overdrive, why is there a girl awnsering his phone.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Edward" my voice mumbles.

"Bella?" I hear the curiosity in his voice. I can hear moving and the sound of a door shutting, obviously getting privacy.

"um yeah" I say. Im so stupid, that's all I can say.

"I haven't talked to you since….i thought you would have called sooner, deserving an explanation" he says sourly.

"I wanted to let you have time to think it through….and than I got busy" I say.

"oh" he says.

"I would like to meet up with you, for coffee or maybe something" I say, quietly. If I tell him I should tell him in person that is if he corporates.

"Bella you need to start seeing other people, I have. I don't think getting together would be a good idea…maybe a phone call every now and then, would be okay, but even that is pushing the limits." He says.

"I was really hoping to tell you this in person…I'm pregnant" I say softly. He doesn't say anything.

"And ….. I'm…..the…." He stutters.

"Yes" I whisper.

"I'm so sorry Bella" He whispers.

"You don't have to be a part of the life or anything, I just need money…im living on my own, and I don't have a job. I don't know how to support this baby alone, I need to keep her or him…I need" my begin to ramble all the things that have been going wrong and all the things I need.

"I need baby food, I need a crib, I need baby clothes, and I need you" my voice brakes and I begin to sob.

"Bella…we should meet in person" he says.

"Why did you leave me Edward? I need you, you're the best thing about me…it hurts now. Your gone, I need you with me" I sob.

"I'm sorry Bella..were are you ill come as soon as possible" he says. I give him the address, and then im left in silence.


	14. Note

Hello guys, I am terribly sorry about the lack of updated. I've bin awfully busy with school , and publishing my book (:

But I would like to take a moment to respond to somebody we decided to review.

The message read…

will you HURRY UP and UPDATE you havent updated since february so HURRY UP AND  
UPDATE if your not going to finish the story then you should have someone else  
write it i have been waiting forever your just to lazy to do anything, you  
would be an awful author so if your planning on being an author in the future  
you should just forget that because you wouldnt be a good author because good  
authors actually finish their stories not start on their stories and not  
finish them like your doing so if your not going to finish it have someone  
else do it put it up for adoption or something because your not doing anything  
about it so make a desision you are the worst writer i have read so far if  
something is going on with your life then you should put an authors note  
telling your readers that your busy or something but it all depends on if you  
have anymore readers because readers want to read a story that is being  
updated and your story is not so hurry up and update i mean come on already

…. Normally this is not my sort of style to call somebody out so openly, but since I cannot email this person, im doing it this way, since he or she is such a fan of my story.

So to begin with, I've said this a hundred times, I update on my time, not your time.

Second I will not get somebody to finish my story, this is MY story, MY personal work.

Thirdly, if im planning on being a writer? I am. The reason I have not updated, is because I have bin busy getting my book out!

Fourth, If I am such a horrible writer, why on earth are you taking the time to write my this email? Obviously you want the story finished.

Fifth, THIS IS MY AUTHORS NOTE.

Sixth, I doubt my readers have left.

….

Sorry about that guys, It's just very frustrating dealing with such ignorant people.

I will start updating at the end of june, or possibly sooner. Since summer vacay begins.


	15. Chapter 13

Quick note.. so I'm getting to the part where it's just going through her pregnancy, and when I start that I think I'm going to divide the chapters into months on the updates of her pregnancy… and another note I am starting a new story, I would love it of any of you checked it out when it's done :)

Another quick note: I felt terribly bad, for not updating forever, and leaving a note only, so I typed up a chapter (: also, I want to thank my readers, who are incredibly faithful, and support my story! (:

Chapter 14

I stare up at the roof, counting the tiles, I let my mind drift in and out of reality, for the time it takes Edward to get here im relaxed. But im so out of it I barely notice him knock at the door.

"Come in" I say than the door opens and closes. I study his movements and his appearance since its bin a long time since I've seen him. He looks around slightly at my knew place, and then comes over to the living room.

"Bella" he says

"Edward "I say back, feeling rather weird. I can't place the emotion, but I feel like laughing, I feel like giggling. Something is wrong, with me.

"well..i suppose we should talk about plans" he says. I nod in agreement.

"do you know how long.." he asks, his voice trails off.

"no I have made an appointment to get a check-up…" I say. He nods.

"Bella I don't know about you but…im not ready to be a father" he says, I stare at him in disbelief, the happy feeling gone.

"Im not ready to become a mother, but within a few days my life, my old life I use to know is gone. Im already living on my own, looking for a job getting ready to support this child" I say pointing to my stomach.

"There are other options bella, abortion…adoption" He says.

"I will not get an abortion" I snap standing to my feet.

"it was just a suggestion" he fires back.

"I don't know what went wrong with us, but you are acting like a total stranger" I say to him.

"funny I could say the same back" he laughs without any humour.

"Look this baby will come whether you like it or not "I growl.

"I don't want to be a part of it" he says.

"it's your child "I say in disbelief.

"ill pay child taxes or whatever to support this kid, simply because I was raised to look after my mistakes…but I will not be in this life" he says. I feel tears sting my eyes, he's moved on, he doesint want it. I nod my head.

"you can leave" my voice trails off. I sit down on the couch with my head in my hands. Tears fall from my eyes.

"im sorry bella, I didn't mean to be so harsh…" He says kneeling down.

"just go.." I sob.

That's exsactly what he does.


	16. Chapter 14

Note: im sorry i have not updated in almost a year or so. But its come to my attention there is still some people are insterested in my story, i will try my best to just get this story done with. I'm sorry if its not good, since i wrote this almost 2 years ago! thanks for those of you who still are reading! (:

chapter 14.

I dont know why i exspected him to stay, i dont know why i exspected anybody to care for me. After edward left i distanced myself from everybody focusing on work, and getting my life with my baby ready. Going to my ultra sounds alone, those were the toughest. Edward doesint understand how beautiful our baby is. I found out yesterday i was having a baby girl, i cried with happiness, and lonlyness. The fact that edward wasint there to find out with my hurt my heart, i havent heard from rose, or emmet in a few months. Everytime i called the number come up disconnected, whenever i heard the dile tone my heart ached even more. they never tried to call me, after the first few months of going through this by myself i realized they were not going ot be apart of my life, or my babys life. Im nearly due, anyday now. my stomach is huge, everytime i feel her kick, my heart flutters with happiness. the babys room is nearly ready for her, its nuthing special it has an old country feel to it, its cozy. Has her clothes, her crib, everything my girl will ever need. i understand how alice felt, how she must of felt when she lost her's, if i were to lose my baby, the pain i would feel would be unbarable. To the point were i think i would take my life.

i rub my stomach and stare up at the roof, i dont think of anything exsepct for the life i have ahead of me. i stopped working a few months back and went on materinity leave, so i still have incom, along with childsupport edward sends me. my heart aches at the thought of edward, so i push him out of my mind. i feel a slight pain in my lower stomach, i slowly sit up to see that im all wet. My heart starts beating fast, is this it? i carefully and slowly lift myself off my bed, i change my shorts to a pair of sweats, and grab my car keys. i hold my stomach as i walk to the elavator, adrenaline courses through me. im having my baby soon, i will be a mother. when the elavator opens i head out to my truck. I drive painfully slow to the hospital, im about to get out of my truck when im hit with a contraction. i gasp in pain, and wait for it to pass. Once it passes i waddle inside to the desk.

The secratary looks up at me.

"hi, how may i help you" she smiles. I take a breath, and steady myself

"i think im going into labour" i say carefully. She smiles

"alrighty! lets get you into a room, and get you ready" she picks up her phones dials and number and talks, i dont pay attention. Soon enough somebody comes out with a wheel chair, and im seated and pushed into a room, they change me into a hospital gown. They leave me to lay in bed, until the contractions hit more often. i stare up at the cieling when i notice carasile pass by, we make eye contact breifly. until i look away, tears filling my eyes. I never realized how alone i felt until now. Im going into labour alone, nobody to hold my hand, nobody to comfort me, congradulate me.

"bells" carsile steps in, i look to the side to brush away my tears.

"are you okay?" he asks softly. i shake my head.

"so this is the real deal" he slowly sits down, on a chair next to my bed. i nod, not speaking.

"talk to me, please" he whispers. i take a shakey breath.

"im alone, im doing this alone. It gets tough on me, im just scared" i say weakly wiping away my tears. He nods.

"im sorry" he says quitly, im hit with another contraction, i gasp in pain and clutch my stomach, i lean my head back. Carsile looks concerned for a moment, but lets it pass.

"im sorry" he states. i shake my head

"it doesint matter" i pant. He looks hurt, i cant let him in, i cant let him be apart of my life, i can do this by myself. A voice in my head snaps, that i cant. that i need the support.

"please carsile just leave, i may need help, but not from you, or your family. You've made it clear. I dont need this stress, leave now" i say bodly. He nods his head slowly.

"i love you bella, and congradulations" he whispers he stands and pats my shoulder, as he walks out the door, i break down into tears. As the tears dry, the contractions become more frequent through out the night until finally a doctor comes in.

"your about ready to have this baby" he smiles, and sits down. my head spins, this is it. He puts on some glove and ajust's some things.

"im going to get you to push on three okay" he smiles, i nod and lay back.

"1, 2, 3" he says, i push and the pain hits me. i moan loudly as i try and push.

"very good miss cullen, ill get you to that again okay!" he says. i nod

"1, 2,3" he says, and i give it my all, i yell in pain.

"we almost have it miss cullen, once more!" i nod, and lay back panting.

"1,2,3" i give it my all and more, i scream with frustration and pain. my body shakes. i lay back panting from the pain.

"you did it miss cullen!" he says, i can hear the faint sound of crying. My baby, he snips the chords, the nurse wraps her in a blanket, and wipes away some of the blood and hands her to me. tears fill my eyes, as he little hands search, and she cries. i kiss her forhead.

" my baby" i whisper.


End file.
